Trick or Treat
by Naley4ever616
Summary: Haley has a special Halloween costume in mind for Nathan, but when he sees it will it be a trick, or a treat? Warning: One-shot smut.


Happy Halloween! This idea was proposed to me by kaya17tj so I hope she likes it! Let me know what you think! As always, comments and suggestions are welcome :)

"Nate where are you?" Haley paced the floor of their apartment. She and Nathan were supposed to go to a Halloween party that night, but he wasn't home yet and she was ready to leave. Even though it's cool to be late to a college party, she didn't like to be.

"Hales, I'm so sorry. Practice ran late and I just got out. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. You should go on without me though. I'll catch you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I might be awhile and I don't want you to miss out on too much. This is your first Halloween party after all."

"Not true. Don't you remember the one at Tric?" Looking back, Haley shuddered as she remembered where she and Nathan had been in their relationship then. It hadn't been good, but like Nathan had said, she doesn't regret it because it brought them to where they are today.

"Hales, that doesn't count as a legit Halloween party. Just wait until you see this one. That one will look like a birthday party compared to this."

"Alright. I'll call Abby and see if she's left yet. Maybe she can give me a ride over Josh's house for the party. I'll look for you."

"Ok great. Hey, did you ever decide on a costume?"

Haley stood in front of the mirror and took in her ensemble. "Yes I did. But you're just going to have to wait and see what it is."

"C'mon Hales, not even a hint?"

Haley smiled. "I think you'll really like it, but that's all I'm saying." She laughed at Nathan's grumble.

"Fine. You are such a tease Hales."

"What about you hot shot? I don't think I've seen your costume lying around."

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell. You're just going to have to wait and see what it is," he mocked.

"Alright, alright. Touché. Just come find me when you get there ok?"

"Will do. I'll see you in a bit."

"I love you Nate."

"Love you too Hales."

Haley hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed for a minute. The apartment felt oddly quiet without Jamie here. Karen had come to visit Lucas this weekend and volunteered to take Jamie for the night so Haley and Nathan could enjoy themselves. Having a baby in college wasn't exactly convenient when you were getting invited to parties on the weekends and couldn't find a babysitter, so they were very accepting of Karen's proposal.

Haley phoned her friend Abby and caught her as she was walking out the door. Pretty soon she was in the car and on her way. She kept fidgeting with her outfit, thinking that maybe she should've chosen something she was more comfortable with.

"Haley stop, you look great."

Haley smiled at her friend. "Are you sure it isn't too much? Maybe I should change."

Abby laughed at how incredibly modest Haley was. "It's perfect, trust me. You'll have those boys fawning over you the second we walk through that door."

"Well, as great as that sounds, I don't really need a guy at the moment."

"Then how about sending a few of them my way?" Abby asked with a wink.

"You got it." Haley pulled the visor down to check herself in the mirror before getting out of the car. She still had a few doubts about her costume, but she knew part of the reason she had this ridiculous outfit on was for Nathan. She didn't put on a lot of weight when she was pregnant with Jamie, but she didn't exactly walk away with the best looking body either. Nathan never said anything about it and she knew he didn't really care, but she still wanted to look good for him, to see that look in his eyes again when he looked at her, that look of want, desire, an animalistic hunger. So over the last few months she'd started working out while her husband was at basketball practice and Jamie was down for his nap. This was the first time she'd worn anything to show off her new body and at the risk of sounding conceited, she thought she looked pretty damn good.

They got up to the steps and Haley gave herself one last look-over before giving Abby a nod to open the door. The second they walked in it felt like every eye was on them, or rather on her. She knew Abby would fully enjoy the moment so she stood there for a moment, but the second she saw an opening in the crowd she took it, pulling her friend behind her. She kept walking until she found a quiet corner that was out of the way. Her plan was to stay hidden until Nathan got there, hang out for a bit, and then maybe persuade him to leave a little early. She was just starting to feel like her plan was going to work when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hey, you're Haley right?"

Haley turned around and saw herself face-to-face with a blonde-haired boy dressed as a pirate. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, um..."

The boy quickly took off his eye patch and held out his hand. "I'm Nick. I live here with Josh."

"Oh ok, cool. Hey, thanks for throwing this party tonight."

"Yeah, it's just a little something we do every year. But this is the first time I've ever seen you here. And I think I'd remember if you'd been here before."

Haley felt her face flush as his eyes gave her the once-over. Actually, it was more like a twice-over, but who was counting? She momentarily debated telling him she was married and had a baby, but what would be the harm in a little flirting? "Um, thanks. No, I'm a freshman this year."

"That would explain it. Well, how about a tour?"

Haley had a sneaking suspicion that a 'tour' would end up with him showing her his bedroom, and that spanned a little outside the range of flirting. "Actually I was going to get a drink..."

Nick jumped at the opportunity to show his chivalry. "Of course! Right this way." He held out his arm for her to take, which she did. She glanced back quick to make sure she wasn't leaving Abby in the dust, but the girl had already found herself a few guys and was chatting them up. Haley laughed. They were no match for her extreme flirting skills.

As they walked Nick stopped and introduced her to almost every guy they passed. Perhaps he was just being a good host, but she couldn't help but think he was trying to show off, so she smiled and played along. When they stopped to talk to someone she'd put her hand on his shoulder and lean in close, playing it up a bit. Each time she did it she'd see him smile, obviously pleased with himself. If only he knew…..

After what seemed like hours, they finally found their way to the kitchen. Unfortunately, they now had even more guys on their trail, anxious for their turn to introduce themselves. Haley couldn't help but feel like a magnet of some sort. Nick pointed her towards a bar stool next to the counter. After giving each guy in the room a quick look of warning he went off to find her something to drink. None of the guys respected his wishes, however, and soon she found herself surrounded by Tarzan, a referee, Superman, a cowboy, some guy from the '80s, and these were just the guys in the front. They were all quick to offer their names. _This could be fun._

Haley crossed her legs, quite seductively she might add, and began entertaining the gentlemen. Behind them she saw Nick squeeze his way through to hand her the bottle of water she'd requested, a can of beer in his other hand for himself. Haley kept the questions up, inquiring more of the men than she was really interested in. But the look of jealousy on Nick's face urged her to continue. Every head turned when they heard the music start up in the other room. The cowboy was the first to offer his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Haley quickly scanned the area to see if there were any signs of Nathan's arrival yet. Seeing none she took his hand. _What the hell._

Once again all eyes were on her as she and the cowboy (Ben maybe?) made their way onto the make-shift dance floor. Haley never did feel comfortable dancing in public, but luckily there wasn't much room to do more than move around. She kept it safe, of course, never letting his body touch hers (she wasn't stupid), but she enjoyed herself. Nathan never was very eager to get out and dance, and when he did it was only for the slow ones so there wasn't much going on at all. As the song came to an end she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Nick standing behind her. "May I have the next dance?"

"Of course," Haley replied with a smile. The look that passed over his face when she accepted gave her a feeling of guilt. Maybe she was letting this go on too far. But the second Nathan got here she'd set everything straight. For now it was nice to enjoy the freedom. And that wasn't a crime, was it?

xxxxxxx

Nathan double checked his outfit before getting out of the car. Despite Haley's constant nagging, he'd still put off his costume shopping until the last minute. After a quick call to Lucas he now found himself wearing the leather pants and vest from his brother's rock star costume last year, minus the wig and ring. He had no idea why Lucas still had this outfit, but it saved his ass.

The second he walked through the door he was hit by a wave of music. From previous experience he knew there was no way Haley would be near it. Luckily he'd managed to marry a woman who wasn't into all the hard-core dancing at parties. She was content hanging in the back until the proper amount of time had passed and they could leave. Of course Nathan was thankful for this; he didn't have to worry about any other guys picking up his girl.

Nathan shut the door and headed away from the crowd. He passed through room after room, growing a little more worried when each one lacked Haley's presence. Finally he spotted Abby off in a corner making out with Chuck, one of the guys on the baseball team. He couldn't think of anywhere else Haley might be so he went over to interrupt.

"Um, sorry, Abby?"

Abby looked up and gave Nathan a not-so-nice stare. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Haley is at? I can't find her. She came, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she left with some blonde pirate guy a while ago looking for something to drink."

A blonde pirate guy? With Haley? Nathan didn't like this. Not at all. "Ok, thanks." Abby didn't even wait for Nathan to finish before returning to her previous activity, and Nathan was quick to turn on his heels and look for this damn pirate who was with his wife.

Nathan went into the kitchen but all he found was a group of guys in costumes. He was about to pass it off at nothing, his mind preoccupied with images of beating up the creep with Haley, but couldn't help noticing that they were all staring in the same direction. He walked closer and looked into the next room, trying to find what they were all looking at, and found it. There was a woman in this skimpy French maid outfit. The skirt barely made it halfway down her thighs, and as he took in the rest of her body he saw the top didn't leave much to the imagination, playing dangerously along the line of modesty as she moved on the dance floor.

He saw a curl of brown hair fall on the woman's shoulder and for a moment everything stopped. He'd recognize that hair anywhere. Holding his breath Nathan let his eyes slip up the rest of the way, already sure of what he'd see, but praying he was wrong. Sure enough, there was Haley. For a second he let his eyes wander back down her body, taking in every curve the outfit showed, and imagining what it didn't.

Nathan stood there for a second before putting together that the woman these guys were staring at was his wife. The lust that had started to creep into his eyes was quickly painted red with anger, rage. He wanted to punch the crap out of every single one of them for even _thinking _those thoughts about Haley. But first he had to go deal with that blonde pirate kid dancing with his wife.

xxxxxxx

Haley was starting to get worried. This was the third song she'd been dancing with Nick and Nathan still wasn't here. As the song started to end she thought she'd go give Nathan a call and see where he was. Just as she was about to deliver her excuse she saw two hands grab Nick by the shoulders and throw him back against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His back was to her, but Haley knew that voice in a second. _Uh oh._

Nick gave Nathan a little shove and straightened up his outfit. "What the fuck man? What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you're fucking all over my wife!"

Haley jumped in before this went too far. "Nathan, wait-" Nathan stopped her with his arm and tried to push her behind him.

"Stay back Hales."

Before she could get anymore in Nathan brought his fist back and planted a heavy blow against Nick's face.

"Nate, hold on, you don't understand-" Haley tried to pull back on Nathan's arm. He was way stronger than her, however, and she couldn't stop him before he struck Nick again, this time knocking him to the floor.

"Nathan stop!"

He still couldn't hear her. He bent down to get in Nick's face. "You stay the hell away from my wife." Nathan straightened up and grabbed Haley's wrist. "C'mon."

By now everyone had formed a ring around their little show. Haley looked back and saw a few guys going over to help Nick up. She tried to slow down so she could go back and apologize to Nick and explain everything, but Nathan was having none of that. He merely ignored her pleas as he practically dragged her to the car. Her attempts on the way home were just as unsuccessful. She couldn't get a word out of him until they were home.

"Nathan, please, just listen to me!"

He slammed the door behind him. "What the hell was that Haley?"

"It was n-nothing." She felt ashamed at how small and pathetic she sounded, but Nathan's current state was a bit intimidating. "We were just dancing. Nothing happened."

"That's not what he thought! Do you even KNOW what was going on through all those guys' minds? They're lucky I don't go back and beat them up for just _looking_ at you."

This was not what Haley had had in mind for tonight. Everything got out of hand so fast. This was why she never liked doing things like this. "I'm sorry Nate. I didn't think this would happen. Guys never looked twice at me in high school. I guess I didn't think this would be any different."

Nathan looked at her as if she'd said the stupidest thing of her life. "Are you kidding me? Are you KIDDING me? Have you even looked at yourself?"

Self-consciously Haley looked down at her outfit. _Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?_ "I…I-"

"I mean seriously." Nathan came up and grabbed the skirt. "This covers absolutely NOTHING." Haley jumped when she heard a ripping sound. She looked down and saw Nathan had torn it all the way up to her stomach. And apparently he had no intention of stopping there. He continued the tear all the way up until it fell from his hands and landed on the floor with a light thud. "You might as well have gone like this!"

He stepped back and Haley let him have a minute. Thought she felt extremely awkward standing there in basically her underwear and bra, she was a little afraid to move. "I'm really sorry Nate. I only wore it because I thought you would like it."

Nathan looked back up at her and his thoughts went back to when he had first seen her in it not even that long ago. "God Hales, you think I don't like it?"

"Well, I…."

Nathan came up to Haley, leading her until her back was against the wall and his chest was flush against hers. She could feel his breath on her face when he spoke, "Hales, you looked…." He couldn't finish. The thought of her in that outfit brought all those feelings flooding back and this time he let them take control. He brought his lips crushing down on Haley's, not being gentle as he ran his tongue along her lip, begging entrance.

Haley was a little slow to react. Of course she loved kissing Nathan, but this was different, and this wasn't typical Nathan. This wasn't a man thinking on the side of logic or rational, this was a man who was marking his wife as his, taking her for his own, and that was exactly what she wanted. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt Nathan press her harder against the wall to hold her up and began to moan as his hands made their way to her breasts.

The pressure Nathan was putting against Haley was causing her hot center to press against the growing erection in his pants. Unfortunately, these pants didn't allow much room for relief. _Of all the days to wear leather pants….._

Haley tightened her grip on Nathan as he picked her up and made his way back to their bedroom. Nathan was like a man on a mission, making haste as he slammed the door shut with his foot and roughly dropped her on their bed. He shrugged out of the leather vest and as he was crawling up to her Haley was taking her clip out and letting her hair down. Her curls bounced free and framed her face just so, making her look simply irresistible.

Nathan came up to kiss her and then began making his way down her neck. Haley picked back up on the moaning as Nathan began sucking in all the right places. He knew the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy, and the one just under her chin that made her putty in his hands. By paying attention to these spots Haley knew he was showing her who was in charge, and she was certainly in no position to argue. She brought her hands up and ran them through his hair, pressing him into her more.

The pressure that was building up in the pit of Haley's stomach grew hotter when Nathan removed her strapless bra and captured a nipple with his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the pink mound as it grew erect under his ministrations. It hardened as it came into contact with the cool air when Nathan switched his attention to her other breast. These sensations coupled with the tension between her and Nathan had Haley gasping for consciousness. Her hands were splayed out across his back and it was like she was holding on for dear life.

When Nathan got up to take off his pants and boxers Haley did away with the rest of her clothes as well. Nathan stopped short as he turned back around. Haley watched as his eyes ran down her body slowly, taking in her new form. The look of love that usually filled Nathan's eyes when they were together before was now replaced with one of desire and lust. He came back down and Haley wasted no time in returning his lips to hers. She arched her back to feel as much of him against her as she could.

Soon Haley felt herself losing consciousness from lack of oxygen so she broke the kiss, but didn't go too far. She opened her eyes to look at Nathan and whatever breath she had started to regain was lost. The way he was looking at her held so much force, she couldn't breathe. She knew the power Nathan had over her, but obviously he didn't, so she was going to have to show him.

Taking Nathan's hand from her side Haley led it down in between them. She positioned his fingers with hers and moved them around her folds, showing him just how wet she was. "See what you do to me?" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. The look on Nathan's face showed her he did. The closer their fingers came to slipping inside of her the more her voice started to tremble. "Only you can do this. Only you." She gasped as Nathan took control, let go of her hand and slipped two of his digits into her. Her head fell back as he moved within her, circling around her most sensitive spot, but never touching it. He knew exactly how far he could tease her.

Nathan pressed his lips back to hers before she could ask him for what she wanted, but she didn't have to wait long. She felt a momentary loss as Nathan pulled his hand back but it was soon replaced by his extremely hard member. Haley silently sent up a prayer of thanks that Jamie wasn't here because the scream that left her mouth would have woken him up for sure. Nathan didn't seem to mind the noise as he pulled out almost completely and then thrust back into her with the same force, almost pushing her down into the bed. Nathan hadn't been this rough in, well, a very long time, and Haley wasn't about to stop him.

At the rate they was going it didn't take Haley long to peak into her orgasm. She barely heard Nathan growl as she dug her nails into his back and rode it out. She felt him thrust hard a few more times before his own release. He tried to keep himself propped up as much as he could but his undoing took all the energy he had left and he felt himself fall down on Haley.

When he regained some of his strength he rolled himself over, pulling Haley with him. She lifted her head to look at him. "After this, I can't believe you think there was something going on with me and Nick."

"Oh, you know his name?"

Haley gave him a slap. "Ok seriously, what do I have to do to prove to you that I am NOT interested in that guy?"

Nathan smiled as he contemplated. "Well, you could do your cleaning in that costume from now on."

"Mmmm I don't think so. For some idiotic reason my husband decided to tear it in two."

Haley laughed as Nathan mimicked a face of tragic disappointment. He lifted his head up slightly to check out her naked body on top of his, then came back to look at her. "I guess you could just clean like this."


End file.
